Prologo
by gahokumura
Summary: ...
1. Capítulo 1

**~Prologo~**

**Aun recuerdo a mis amigos, a mi hogar a mi fairy tail y a mi natsu.a mirajane sonriendo desde la barra , a erza golpeando a natsu y gray , a happy enrrollando su lengua con un: se gussstan. Mis sueños y mis iluciones todo se lo llevo recuerdo donde se encontraba la marca de fairy tail que tanto amaba,las risas y las lagrimas, el sonido de los pájaros cantando. El sol resplandeciente las mariposas revoloteando entre los petalos de las flores la brisa suave moviendo las hojas de los árboles y moviendo mis cabellos rubios. La nubes dibujando formas en el cielo, los petalos del árbol de sakura callendo lentamente en la llerva aun mojada por el rocio de la lluvia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1~adios~**

iba caminando hacia el gremio, Esta feliz hoy era mi cumpleaños pasaría la tarde con natsu y happy en el río o en mi casa, mis pensamientos surgian emocianados en mi cabeza sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al gremio,hoy estaba muy animado ¿Sería por mi cumpleaños?

entre por la puerta saludando con una sonrisa-buenos días-todos se callaron mirandome , me dirige a la barra donde estaba Mirajane.

bueños días mira,me das un batido de fresas-dije sonriendole

no tengo-me contesto duramente lo que me molesto un poco

pues,de cerezas-le dije sonriendole de nuevo esperando una sonrisa de ella

no-fue interumpida por lissana-mira-nee me das un batido de fresa-dijo dirigiendose a mira

claro lissana, aqui tienes-le sonrio dandoselo, lissana volteo llendose a una mesa

espera, tu me dijistes que no tenias. Y ¿para ella si?-le dije molesta

Lucy, para a ti no los demás si-me miro fríamente

¿Por que para mi no?-me levante dirigiendome a una mesa donde se encontraba erza y gray que hablaban de la ultima mision.

Tss-hice un ruido lo cuál escucho mirajane, En mis pensamientos solo decian: ¿Que le pasa Mirajane? ya me a llevado tratando así de hace 5 meses y no es solo ella los demás tambien

hola chicos-dije sentandome en la mesa de Erza y gray

H-hola-dijeron al unisono los dos se miraron a los ojos y se levantaron llendose con natsu y happy y el resto del gremio.

Erza,gray ¿Por que se fueron?-los mire a los ojos

por que no queremos estar contigo lucy-esas palabras me petrificaron

¿Q-que estan diciendo? ¿por que se comportan asi? Expliquemenlo-Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos,ellos me ignoraron y se fueron

Lucy-mire hacía la voz que me llamaba y era natsu con una expresion en su rosto fria

Lucy, Quiero que dejes el equipo lissana estara en tu lugar apartir de hoy-me miro más frio y molesto que antes,le agarre de la muñeca ¿Por que lissana y yo no? Todos me estan ignorando y tratandome mal -Todos los del gremio observaron la escena

Lucy-dijo natsu soltandose de mi agarre.-Ya nadie te quiere en el gremio¿Por que no lo dejas ? vete, tu no mereces ser de fairy tail

¿Que?-tartamudé esas palabras me partieron en dos, me sujetaron para quitarme la marca del gremio el mismo que natsu dejo que formara parte de mi vida y el mismo que natsu lo quito de mi vida, natsu me quito la marca de la mano con una sonrisa con odio que nunca habia visto en el, gray me dio una patada empujandome lejos del gremio, Aun oia las voces de ellos festejando como me habian echado

maltidos-me puse de pie y fui a mi departamento recoji mis cosas y me dirigii a la estacion de tren dispuesta a irme a la ciudad más obsucura de fiore a la ciudad darck.


	3. capitulo 3

**capitulo 3 ~la exorcista~**

Coji el ticket del tren comenze a entrar al tren me volte mirando hacía atras recordando cuántas veces natsu se mareaba en el tren antes de llegar a nuestro destino

señorita ¿va a entrar? -me pregunto el conductor

si , perdone -entre le di el ticket y me sente al lado de la ventana para contemplar el paisaje, me quede dormida por 4 horas, desperte con una lagrima recorriendo mi mejilla el timbre de "Ya llegamos" sono en el tren coji mis maletas y sali del bagón

sali de la estacion de trenes y me dirigi a un hotel donde quedarme

Bienvenida, la recepcion-me dijo una señora de 30 años con un vestido similar al de virgo

arigato-dije con una sonrisa , fui donde me indico la señora

Buenos días-dijo una chica de mi edad

dilculpe,me podria dar una habitacion

por supuesto,tome es la número 23-me la dio en la mano

gracias-coji la llave y fui al acensor fui a la planta 4 y busque la puerta 23 abri con la llave y entre, La habitacion era enorme las paredes eran azules con dibujos de flores negras la cama estaba en una habitacion con balcón y baño con armario, la cocina estaba en otra habitacion, deje mi equipaje y me dirigi a la ducha el agua estaba caliente me meti dentro y me acoerde del sueño que tuve en el tren.

natsu happy y yo en donde ibamos a pescar , las lagrimas salian de mis ojos no podia controlarme sali de la ducha y me vesti con una mini falda negra y una camisa blanca y unas botas negras. Me peine con una coleta aun lado de mi cuello .coji mis llaves y sali a dar una vuelta y escuche un grito de una niña cerca de un bosque corri hasta donde venia el grito

mucha gente estaba asustada y gritaban, le pregunte a un señor que parecia el alcalde de la ciudad

disculpe, ¿usted es el alcalde?

si soy yo, ¿que se te ofrece?

etto... Me podria decir ¿que paso aqui?

¿Usted es maga?

si¿por que lo pregunta?

esas llaves son las del zodiaco ¿o me equivoco?

no se equivoca

Le dire que paso Si nos ayuda

de acuerdo

Hace unos 500 años una noche de luna llena unas llamas azules aparecieron detras del templo Mushimi, Los monjes que estaban en el templo fueron quemados, un joven sobrevivio a las llamas escondido en el confesionario resando, el conto que unas llamas azules quemaban a los mojes desde dentro y que un espiritu maligno entro en el cuerpo del monje yamamoto, el conto que lo posello un demonio mayor que todos los demás demonios, EL demonio más aterrador Satanás.

¿Esa historia que tiene que ver con la niña?-le dije aterrada por la historia que conto

Deja que termine, La gente del pueblo llamo a una bella exorcista y de gran potencial llamada yuri okumura,Ella estuvo en el templo para elimar a satanás de este mundo

que nosotros llamamos ahora Earthlan que hace 500 años se llamaba assiah y devolverlo a Gehenna el mundo de los demonios, la exorcita encontro un día de nieve un lobo cuerto de llamas azules ella le pregunto:

¿Eres el demonio satanás?

si ¿vienes a por mi? exorcista

¿por que quemastes a esos monjes?

Ellos me invocaron en este mundo para utilizar mi poder , Por eso los matey tu seras la siguiente si no te largas exorcista.

No me iré

satanás le lanzo una llama azul a la exorcista yuri, Ella se quedo quieta la llama le dio, su cuerpo no se quemaba ni sentia dolor eso a satanás le sorprendio mucho

¿Por que no has muerto?

no lo sé, Tus llamas mostraban ganas de aprender de este mundo,Te dejare mie cuerpo para que conoscas este mundo

el acepto y dejo al lobo y entro en el cuerpo de la exorcista Yuri los meses pasaron y ella quedo embarazada de una niña, su padre de el consejo de exorcita la declaro culpable en un tribunal y su castigo fue ser quemada viva con el el demonio que esperaba,Satanás controlo el cuerpo de el padre de la exorcista para liberarla los demonios la llevaron lejos de el baticano, ella dio a luz en una cueva y murio.

**Hola :D gracias por los comentarios. Me alegro mucho que sigan los fic que subo ^^ **

**y para los que me han preguntado como kagome-swany Lucypinks sobre twitter,ask,tuenti,Myspace...**

**twitter:Gahneko**

**ask:gahneko**

**Tuenti: nami mugiwara haruno**

**gah tentación prohibida (No pregunten por el nombre ._.)**

**el Myspace no me acuerdo xD **

**Podeis hacerme preguntas por ask si querreis (Por favor anonimas no) en twitter os dire cuando subire los fic ^^ Y en tuenti agregar :D **


	4. capitulo 4

La historia sobre la exorcista yuri okumura me dejo imprecionada queria saber más de esa historia .

¿Y que paso después?

un exorcista en contro el cuerpo de la exorcita muerto sosteniendo una niña cuebierta de llamas azules, el exorcista intento matar a la niña con una katana mata demonios pero no lo consiguio y sello sus poderes en la katana y la escondio en el templo mushimi nadie sabe donde esta la katana.

¿Y que paso con la niña?

unos dicen que murio otros que se convirtio en fuego y otros que sigue entre nosotros y cada vez que muere resucita en el cuerpo de un embarazada noble y bondadosa como su madre pero no recuerda nada hasta que libere su poder de la katana y su mitad demonio la controle y nos mate a todos.

¿Y esta historia a que viene con la niña?-dije un poco angustiada

Los demonios dejaron debenir hace 500 años y ahora han vuelto. Los monjes creen que es por la katana y por eso van a las niñas buscando a su demonio y si no son las matan como a esa niña-dijo mirando hacia el cuerpo de la niña

¿Donde esta ese templo?

Esta en la montaña sagrada, ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

para ir, os ayudare -conteste

esta bien, ire con la familia de la víctima. Ten cuidado

lo tendre-me fui al hotel, me duche y me vesti y me fui a la mañana iria al templo.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana me duche y me vesti con un pantalon corto rosado y una camisa blanca y plateada, me peine con una coleta y el fleco a un lado, Sali del hotel y subi la montaña tarde una hora en subir, subi la escaleras y llegue al templo

Disculpe,¿ hay alguien?- mire a todos lados y vi un papel fui a leerlo"Estamos meditando en el monte fuji. Vine aqui para nada-dije sin ganas, PLOSSH mire hacíala puerta donde venia el ruido y la abrí sala era como una iglesia delante de la sala habia una especie de armario con cerradura.

¡Abrete puerta del cangrejo! ¡Cancer!

ebi, ¿como quieres el cabello?

abre esa cerradura

claro, ebi

cancer abrio la cerradura-vuelve cancer-entre y habían unas escaleras baje y en una caja de madera había una llave azul mire a todos lados y debajo de la caja habia otra cerradura, quite la llave de la caja y abri la cerradura encontandome con una funda con una katana dentro sali del templo y debajo de un arbol de los alrededores del temblo

quiete la funda de la katana me quede mirandola como si ya la hubiera visto antes

tal vez Erza tenia algúna igual una lagrima salio de mis ojos al recordarla lakatana empeso a brillar como si me digiera que la desenvainara, trage saliva y comenze a desenvaianrla una luz azul salia de la katana como las llamas de la historia la desenvaine completamente y recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza sin parrar, donde yo salia con un exorcista en un temblo y el me llamaba seira okumura y me contaba sobre demonios.

Seira ¿Sabes que los demonios habitan en tu corazon?

los demonios no existe abuelo

si existen seira

no te creo abuelo.

Abuelo ¿Donde estas?

Seira

abuelo

¿Lo ves?

si, Esos bichos que son por que las demás personas no lo ven

Por que ellos no son bichos son demonios y los humanos que no sean exorcista no pueden verlos

¿Y por que yo si? Yo no soy una exorcista

Por que tu eres un demonio seira

¿Que?-esas palabras me petrificaron

Seira, tu eres hija de una exorcista que se enamoro de un demonio y no de cual quier demonio si no de satanás. Por eso puedes verlo tu parte demoniaca seesta liberando por eso tendre que borrarte los recuerdos y llevarte lejos

no abuelo-sus dedos tocaron mi frente y perdi el conocimiento desperte en una casa y en donde me llamaban nanami volvi a dormir y volvia despertar con otros nombre hasta este día me di cuenta de levante y mire mi reflejo en el lago mi apariencia habia cambiado. Tenia las orejas largas como un duende, mis sentidos estaban más agudos que los de un animal,mis ojos eran azules obscuros, mi cabello ya no era rubio era azul como mis ojos y largo, tenia colmillos como un vampiro y parecia más joven que antes y tenia una larga cola negray estaba cuebierta de llamas en la cabeza y en la cola y en mi alrededor.

No puede ser, soy la niña de la historia-me puse las manos en la cabeza y me puse agritar como una loca envaine la katana y mis orejas ya no eran largas eran más peques y puntiagudas, mis llamas ya no estaban mi cola y mis colmillos seguian igual y mi pelo seguia obsucuro y largo y mis ojos tambien. coji la espada y me puse la cola entre los pantalones haria mucho alboroto si fuera hacia a la ciudad entre en el hotel sin que nadie me viera y me fui a duchar, Pense en utilizar mi poder de demonio y vengarme de fairy tail y sobretodo de natsu dragneel sali de la ducha dispuesta a volver por venganza y de la nada un gato negrocon dos colas me miraba fijamente.

¿Un gato?

Seira ¿no te acuerdas de mi? soy yo kuro ¿Ya has despertado?

si,ya se quien soy -me vesti con unos pantalones largos negros una camisa rosada con un pañuelo en elcuello tambien rosado y una chaqueta negra con los borde blancos y unas botas negras y una trenza a un lado del cuello, coji mis maletas y guarde la katana dentro y sali del hotel. Los demonios ya sabian que había despertado y ya no iban a la ciudad, fui a la estacion de trenes con kuro y coji el tren.

**Hola a todos espero que esten bien, siento las faltas de ortografia y si me paso con el spoiller D: Intentare subir uno o dos capitulos cada semana si me retrazo lo compensare con tres o cuatro capitulos y por twitter os dire cuándo los subire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi poder **

Una hermosa mañana de primavera se encontraba un joven de cabellos rosados puntiagudos y ojos verdes sentado debajo de un árbol delante de el lago en sus manos había una fotografía de el y de su compañera lucy, los recuerdos venian a su mente sin cuando se conocieron, cuantas veces estubieron juntos y cuantas veces lucy salio herida por su culpa una lagríma cayo recoriendo su mejilla y mojando la hierba

lucy-dijo con tristeza-¿Porqué me hicistes esto a mi y a los demás? ¿Debería odiarte? ¿Porqué te sigo amando después de todo?-baje la cabeza mirando al suelo oí unas pisadas y me quite las lagrimas de las mejillas y mire hacía arriba al escuchar mi nombre con esa voz que tanta tirsteza medaba recordarla

-natsu.-mire hacía ella y no podía ser era ella.¿Lucy?-dije sorprendido me levante y quize abrazarla pero cada vez todo era más obscuro.

LUCY-desperte gritando y nervioso con la respiracion muy cansada, Happy que dormia se desperto al oir mi voz llamndo a lucy.

¿Natsu?,¿Estabas soñando otra vez con lucy?-estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Si,happy volvia a soñar con lucy-puse una mano en mi frente y pensando: ¿Por que tengo sueños con lucy cuando ella nos traiciono?

natsu,Sabes bien como yo y todos los del gremio que lucy nos traiciono aunque duela debes aceptarlo-esas palabras le afectaron a natsu tanto como happy que empezo a llorrar

Happy, vamos al gremio-le puse la mano en la cabeza sonriendole

aye-dijo ya volando

Entre aol tren con kuro y en 5 horas el tren se detuvo por una abería

*Señores pasajeros sentimos mucho aver tenido este inconveniente,ya han llamdo a otro tren para que venga a recojernos esperen asta que llegue*los pasajeros susurraban entre sí

Vamos, kuro-Me levante de mi haciento y coji la kurikara y el equipaje y sali con kuro por la puerta del bagón delante nuestro había una enorme montaña que me se paraba de mi destino. Kuro y yo caminamos por horas hasta que llegamos a un templo que según kuro se trataba de un lugar donde los demonios se fortalecian como si fuera una academia.

entramos por la puerta y sentado delante de una fogata se encontraba un aniciano

¿Tu eres una okumura verdad?-me miro a mi y a kuro con interes

¿Como lo sabes?-kuro me miro impresionado

Su cola es igual a la de el y tu fuerza espirutual es demaciada elevada,si te entrenaras tu y tu gato conseguirias dominar tu poder al máximo ¿Quieres que te ayude?

kuro y yo nos miramos fijamente era dos opciones ir a fiore y vengarme de natsu o dominar mi poder.

Se lo que estas pensando-Me sorprendi al escucharle decir eso- Solo tendras que quedarte dos días en la sala del final del pasillo 1 día son 4 años y dos son 8 en 8 años ganaras mucha experiencia y fuerza y fuera de la sala solo habrán pasado dos días.

acepto-le dije con seguridad

muy bien sigueme-lo seguimos y en la sala había un enorme bosque cubierto de criaturas peligrosas por todos lados.

Comienza-kuro y yo corrimos asta el bosque,el tiempo paso para nosotros muy lento los 8 años ya se habían cumplido en la sala.

anciano,gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros -kuro y yo pasamos la gran montaña en 10 segundos nuetra fuerza y rapidez era mucho mayor a la de erza con la armadura de leopardo era 50 veces mejor.

ya legamos kuro.

**Que os parecio :3 me esmere mucho T_t gomen por tardar tanto tube muchos problemas.**

**Estareis pensando ¿Pero natsu no había traicionado el a lucy? ¿Y por que dicen que lla la traiciono? Ya lo sabreis en el procimo capitulo (Creo xD)**

**¿Prefereis que lucy vuelva como una dulce parejita feliz? votad :D con quien quereis que este lucy de estos:**

**Natsu,gray,sting,loki o con ninguno **

**El que más votos tenga se quedara con lucy en esta historia Bye :D**


End file.
